Blue and Her New Friends
by 290Piika
Summary: Blue goes on adventures with her new friends. Fanfiction straight from my first grade journal, circa 2000.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

One January day in Room 23, a young first grader began a new Daily Journal. Decorating her notebook in gel pens and crayons, this first grader decided that instead of recounting the events in her daily life, she would write _Blue's Clues_ fanfiction. Of course, at the time, she had no idea what "fanfiction" was (or, for that matter, how to create a coherent plot).

Eleven and a half years later, I present to you _Blue and Her New Friends_, exactly as it was written so many years ago.


	2. The New Friends

**The New Friends**

Blue had no friends but one day…

…Blue found a friend. It was a little pink dog. Blue said…

…"Hello." The pink dog said Hello back.

Blue met the strange dog. Her name is Magenta. Magenta met Blue.

They had fun in Magenta's pool. They splashed and dove and played arownd.

Then they got out of the pool. They had to clean up. They had to get the chlorine off of them. They had to take a shower.

Then a strang animal came up to them. It was a Bean-E-Baby. His name is Doby. Hoo are you two? Asked Doby. Are names are Blue and Magenta.

Then they all played in Blue's pool. This time they splashed. They dove. They played arownd. They had fun.

And then they saw a nother dog and Doby said…

… "It's Dotty"! Hi Doby! Said Dotty. She is Doby's friend.

They all played to gether and…

…Blue forgot that it was her Birthday today. Then Steve sneaked into the backyard. And then he said you three come on! We gotta get redy for Blue's party.

YIPPY! said Magenta. Shhhh. said Steve. be quiet

They went into the house. They got ready. They got everything out. They are very bissy. They are bissy getting part stuff out. They have streemers, presents, and a cake.

They were very quiet when they went in the house. Then eveybody went home. They had to get ready for the Party.

They showered. They went to the store. They picked out a present. Then they all raped there presents.


	3. The Cool Party

**The Cool Party**

Then Blue came home. Evey body was their. They rilly saprised Blue. They had fun. It was a pool party. All of her friends came.

Then eveybody went home and washed and cleaned up themselves.


	4. Por Blue

**Por Blue**

When eveybody went home Blue stared at the door. Steve asked "Whats the madder Blue"? "I'm sad because all of my friends are gone". Said Blue. "Oh okay"! Said Steve.

Then Magenta came back. Blue thoute that everybody had to go home. "Oh know Blue! I would never leave you! You wouldn't! said Blue know!


	5. The fun sleepover

**The fun sleepover**

Then it was night time. "Go to bed". Said Steve. Tomorrow is Valentine's day.

Then it was Valentine's day. Blue's house was covered in hearts.

Magenta loved it. It was beautiful.

Then Magenta went home. Blue and Magenta are sad.


	6. Blue gos to Magenta's house

**Blue gos to Magenta's house**

At night Blue went to bed. "Good Morning Blue"! Said Steve. "It's seven oclock"! "You have school today." Blue took a bath.

Then Blue got on the bus. She saw Magenta on the bus.

Magenta saw Blue on the bus. They said hi.

When they got to school, Blue saw the teacher. "I think he will eat us." Said Magenta.


	7. Meeting Mr Panther

**Meeting Mr. Panther**

"Hi class!" "I am Mr. Panther." "I am your teacher this year." "Blue were do you want to sit"? "Right here the desk with the blue char."

"Ok"! said Mr. Panther. So Blue sat in her char. "I like my seat". Said Blue.

"Magenta where do you want to sit"? "The desk with the pink chair." "Ok!" Said Mr. Panther. "Where do you want your desk? Magenta by Blue" "Okay". Said Mr. Panther

"It's time to see how much teeth you have lost!" Said Mr. Panther. "Blue how much teeth have you lost"? Asked Mr. Panther. "Ten"! "Ten"! "I lost ten teeth".

"Ok Blue we heard you clear and louwd. Said Mr. Panter. "Oh"! "Sorry" Said Blue.

"Now it is time for math evrybody." Said Mr. Panther. He gave us a math paper. It said math fatcs.

Mr. Panther timed us. "Blue are you good at math? Asked Mr. Panther. "Yes"! Said Blue. "You have three more minnets".

Bing! "Times up everybody". Said Mr. Panther. "Ok"! Said Magenta.

Green finished in five minutes. "Wow"! Said Blue.

"Ok everybody it's time to go home". Said Mr. Panther. "Blue who are you going home with"? "Mangenta." Said Blue. "Blue I go on the bus." Said Magenta. "Ok." Said Blue.


	8. Blue and Magenta Make bread

**Blue and Magenta Make bread**

On the bus Magenta asked Blue… "Blue do you want to make bread"? "Sure! Said Blue. "Ok"! Said Magenta.

When they got to Magenta's Blue wanted to call Steve. "Magenta can I call Steve"? "Sure!" Said Magenta. So Blue picked up the teleaphone and dieled the number and…

…"Hello Blue!" Said Steve on the phone. "Hi." Said Blue. "Blue are you making bread"? "Yes!" Said Blue. "How about when you get home we go to space". Said Steve. "Sure"! Said Blue. "Could Magenta come too"? Asked Blue. "Yes yes yes." "Yay"! Said Blue. When the bread was done Magenta walked Blue home.

Blue took a loaf of bread home. "Blue time to go rent a rocket ship." Said Steve. "Ok." Said Blue. So they went to the rent-a-rocket store.


	9. In space

**In space**

Five, fore, three, two, one, Blast off!

"Wow"! Said Blue very scard. "Oh Blue". Said Steve. "Don't be so scard."

The rocket didn't go right. It fell down back to Earth. "What went wrong"? Asked Steve. "I think the rocket didn't go right". Said Blue. "Maby we forgot to push a button." Said Steve.

They saw a butterfly. Blue didn't triy to cahch the Butterfly. Magenta wants to cahch the butterfly. Blue saw another dog Who wants to catch the butterfly.


	10. Meeting Forleafclover

**Meeting For-leaf-clover**

Blue and Magenta said hi to the strange dog. "Hi." They both said at the same time. "Hi." Said the two dogs. "Who are you two? Asked the two green dogs. "Our names are Blue and Magenta". They said.

So then they all played together. They played tag. Four-Leaf-Clover was it. "I want to be it"! Said Clover. Just then Magenta saw a dog that looks like Ty2k.


	11. Meeting Y2k

**Meeting Y2k**

She said hi. "Wait a sekent." Magenta said. "I know that dog her name is Y2k." She said. "Hey Y2k it's me Magenta"! "Mageta! Said Y2k. "Hey want to play with me and my friends.

"Sure!" Said Y2k. "Ok." Said Magenta. So the two of them went back but…

…Everybody was gone. So Magenta and Y2k loocked for the others. Just then Doby and Dotty showed up. They are lost too. "We where in bad dog town with…

…Blue, Four-Leaf-Clover" and Clover." Said Doby. "Hey those guys are my friends". Said Magenta. "We know that". Said Dotty.


	12. Lost

**Lost**

Just then they herd a nosie. It went Kaboom Crash! Blue Four-Leaf-Clover and Clover arrived. Magenta went towrd Blue.

crash!

"I'm so glad to see you." Said Magenta. "Get off of me"! Said Blue.

"Sorry". Said Magenta. Soon they fell in sand. Then it rained.

Then the sand ssank. Down down down they sank. Just then then all saw pirits. They helped the puppies get out.


	13. Fallen in quicksand

**Fallen in quicksand**

But they where stuck. "Help"! They all yelled.

HELP!


	14. Out of quicksand

**Out of quicksand**

Finaly they got out of the quicksand. "I'm glad were out of the quicksand." Said Blue.

"I am too". Said Magenta. Then it snowed. "I want to have lunch.". Said Purple from behind. "Hey that sonds like Purple". Said Four-Leaf-Clover.

But it realey was Baby Yellow. "Hey guyes did you bring some lunch"? Asked Baby Yellow.


	15. Magenta finds a qorter

**Magenta finds a qorter**

"Yes we did". Said Magenta. "Hey look I found a speshle qorter." Said Magenta.

"I want to go to the grinder." Said Baby Yellow. "NO". Said Blue very suprised. "How will we get out"?

Asked Clover. "I don't know." Said her sister Four-leaf-Clover.

They tryed to get Baby Yellow away from the grinder. But they couldn't.

Baby Yellow couldn't get away from the grinder.

"Come on it won't hert you." Said Baby Yellow.

"Yea but you could get stuck." Said Blue very upset.

"Come on Blue let Baby Yellow go in the grinder." Said a vosie from behind with a buz. "I know who that is." Said Four-Leaf-Clover.

"It's Baby Bumble". She said. "No." Said Blue. "Its Bumble".

"My name is sometimes Baby Bumble or Bumble."

"So both of you were right." Said Baby Bumble.

So they went off. Baby Bumble flew. They went in curcles.

They got disy. They couldn't stop. Blue was the head leader.

Baby Yellow couldn't stop thinking about the grinder.


	16. Stuck in the grinder

**Stuck in the grinder**

She was a sneeky puppy. I realy want to go in the grinder. Thot baby Yellow. I don't want Baby Yellow going in the grinder because she will get grinded up in pieces.

She carefully got out of line and got into the the grinder. "HELP"! Baby Yellow yelled.

"I told you you would get stuck right". Said Blue.

They all got to work.

They pulled and pulled.

But they just couldn't get Baby Yellow out of the grinder. So they all cicled the grinder until…

She came to an end. "Feaw." Said Baby Yellow.

"Sometimes that happens Baby Yellow." Said Blue. "I want to have lunch". Said Y2K. They finily got to an end.

They were at Cotten wood park. "We packed lots of dog food." Said Blue. "We also packed lots of drinks.


End file.
